Cutest
by S.B.N.O
Summary: This is the last installment of the cute series following Mori and Honey.


Well, it's been three years since I finally got Mitsukuni to accept me. I feel depressed though. Now we just seem to get farther apart. We stopped really communicating after we got together. Naturally our fathers found out and sent us to different universities, but we still go back to Ouran to see the twins. Even then we don't really talk. I broke up with Haruhi and she hasn't really talked to me since then. The twins keep telling me that she is spreading stupid rumors about me but I couldn't care less. I looked up as the door opened to the music room. In came that air head of a king, Tamaki. I still admit I kinda miss everyone from the club. Except Haruhi. I smiled as he waved. The last time I saw any of them it was a year or two ago. I can't remember anymore. During that time Haruhi did something stupid and Mitsu got mad and flipped me. I felt so sad as he left. My heart sank and I haven't smiled truly since then. Everything that made me happy was leaving me. Mitsu, the club, all of it, leaving me. Oh well that's expected. I jumped up as the door opened again. Karou and Hikaru walked in smiling and joking around. I cleared my throat alerting them to my presence. They snapped their heads to me. I waved keeping my serious face like I used to. They looked at each other then me. "Uuuummm, hi guys. It's been awhile."

"Who are you?" they asked in unison. I felt my face go pale. They turned to Tamaki. "Hey, why are you letting people in here before the club's open?"

"Well, the way he was just sitting there comfortably I assumed he knew someone in the club. Naturally I didn't want to mess with him," The king answered. I looked back and forth frowning. "Is some thing wrong my large friend?"

"You airhead," Karou said shaking his head. My frown got worse. The door opened again and Kyoya walked in with his little black notebook. "Hey Kyoya senpai, do you know this guy?"

"Well, no. But I'm sure there's a good reason for you to be here. Am I correct sir?" Kyoya asked looking at me. I shook my head and felt tears forming in my eyes. The door opened again and Haruhi came in with Mitsukuni behind her. I looked at him and smiled. My heart shot up into my throat as he gave me a look of complete hatred. "Is something wrong Honey senpai?"

"Why are you here Ta-ka-shi?" Mitsukuni asked, his words dripping with hatred. My eyes widened and Tears slowly fell down my cheeks. The floor was now terribly interesting. I shook my head as I stood up. "Well?"

"No-nothing. Please forget that I came," I said walking out of the music room. I looked left then right and started running right. I kept running until a window came into view. I stopped and looked out it. A tree grew right up to it. Hey, what's a broken window to my wealthy family? Nothing. So I backed up and ran at it full speed. As soon as I collided with it my life flashed before my eyes and tears flowed freely from my eyes. I landed firmly on my back hearing a strange, painful crack. I got up and realized what the crack was. I clutched at my chest feeling my heart literally breaking. I cried out in pain but no one came. Falling to my knees I looked around only then did I see the others coming towards me. All of them including Mitsu. I felt tears running down my face as I fell. "S-sorry, Mitsukuni. I guess I'm not meant for you."

"Takashi? Takashi are you leaving me? Please Takashi don't leave me!" he yelled grabbing the front of my shirt and shaking me. I looked at him for the last time and barely lifted my hand to his face. I ghosted my thumb over his cheek. Then everything went black. I sat up gasping, grabbing at my chest. I looked around sweating. I was in my bed, in my small apartment in America. I moved here two years ago and haven't gone back to Japan since. I pulled my knees to my chest to rest my head on them. After awhile I got up and took a cold shower. I got out and looked at myself in my broken mirror. Only the top corner remained. I barely saw my face in the shards that were staying in place confusingly. I looked sick. I guess it would happen to anyone if they ate the same diet as me. That's it, I'll get better and in one week I'll go back to see everyone. That is if they still remember me. After that I did everything in my power to get better and I did, or at least I looked like it. I had to save up all of my money from my job to by that ticket. I arrived two days before the annual meeting they usually have. Unless they changed it. I prayed that I could go through with it. I shook my head and went for a walk. While walking I could've sworn I saw Tamaki and Haruhi, but hey I've been gone for two years and they probably look different. I kept walking but decided to head back when I saw illusions of the rest of the club. I need to get it together. I looked up and realized how lost I was. I looked around and found where I thought I came from. I ducked down as I heard gunshots. I looked around and saw them. They were aiming at me though. I went wide eyed and ran. I heard them behind me yelling. I turned down another ally and kept running. I stopped and fell as a bullet tore through the middle of my ribs narrowly missing my spine. I heard them walk up and say something before running away quickly. Not soon after I heard ambulance sirens. I tried to yell but only a harsh breath came out. I slowly closed my eyes as the paramedics came around the corner. Everything was a blur then. When I woke up I was in the hospital. There was just the sound of the heart monitor next to my bed. I sat up and looked around. I was alone. Only now I don't know what day it is. I frantically pressed the button to call a nurse or doctor. Soon after a man in a white coat came in. He looked at me strangely.

"Well, this is surprising, you weren't supposed to wake up yet Mr. Morinozuka," he said looking at a clipboard. I looked at him plainly.

"Date," I said monotonously. He looked at me surprised I could speak. After talking to him for a bit I found out I was only asleep for a day. There's still tomorrow. I ended up asking if I could leave then but he said no. Instead I asked for a phone. I called the only one I knew that could possibly get everyone in the club together: Tamaki. "H-hello?"

"Moshimoshi, watashihadare o yonde iru motomeru koto ga dekiru?(1)" an unmistakable voice said. Oh, right I'm in Japan.

"Hello, this is Takashi Morinozuka. I was calling to talk to Tamaki," I continued in Japanese. I heard him take a deep breath. "MORI SENPAI! Is it really you? Have you come back to us? Oh how wonderful, I'll have to get everyone together. They'll be so excited you're back. Just give the address and I'll bring the club."

"Ok," I said. After listening to him talk for awhile I gave him the address to the hospital. He probably thought it was going to be a fancy hotel or something. At some point, though I'm not sure when, I fell asleep. I jumped awake as the door to my room flew open. I sat up ready to defend myself and fight. I almost cried as I saw the host club standing around me. My heart sank as I notice Mitsukuni not there. "You really came?"

"Of course, but Mori senpai why didn't you tell me you were in the hospital? We could have had you moved to one of Kyoya's family's hospitals. I smiled and shook my head. "What is it senpai?"

"Nothing," I said dropping my head in disappointment. I looked up again as I heard light footsteps. Footsteps so light they could only belong to one person. I looked up to see a little angel. I smiled as he walked in. Mitsukuni jumped on me wrapping his arms around my neck. "Mitsukuni."

"Takashi," he said loudly and happily. I smiled and held him back to look at him. "We missed you Takashi. Where have you been?"

"Nowhere," I said as someone else came in. I looked over to see Reiko Kanazuki. She was a first year when I was ouran. I looked at her confused. Mitsu looked at me smiling widely.

"Takashi, I'm sure you know Reiko chan. She's my fiance. Isn't that great?!" Mitsu asked. I looked at him happily and nodded. I put my hand on his head ruffling his hair and smiled.

"That's really great Mitsukuni. I'm happy for you. Thanks for coming everyone. I missed you all," I said smiling. I looked at them and they all had smiles too, except Kyoya. I raised an eyebrow in question.

"Honey senpai, I think you and Mori senpai need to talk," Kyoya said dragging everyone else out. I looked at the door as it closed.

"Takashi? Is something wrong?" he asked me. I turned shaking my head. He hopped back on my lap. "Then why are you crying? Are you really happy?"

"Y-yeah. Really happy," I said wiping my eyes. He looked at me sternly.

"Truth Takashi," He said crossing his arms. "Now."

"Mitsukuni," I stopped as he looked at me sadly.

"Why don't you call me your special name Takashi?" he asked cutely. I smiled and shook my head. "Takashi?"

"I can't do that anymore. I called you that because you were my Mitsu. That's why it's special. But now you don't need me anymore. So I can't call you that," I choked out as more tears fell. I shook my head at myself. Then I felt his small hands on the sides of my face.

"So you really meant that a few years ago?" He asked lifting my face. I nodded looking at the blanket. "Takashi, I'm sorry. I thought I had feelings for you, but it turned out to be different. They were feelings of admiration. I'm sorry Takashi. Please forgive me."

"Of course, how could I not?" I asked smiling. He went to the door and opened it. He said something that made the others come back. They came back in all smiling. "Hi."

"Mori senpai, I've already made the preparations for you to be moved to one of my family's hospitals. I assure you that you'll be comfortable," Kyoya said bowing. I smiled and nodded swaying slightly.

"Hey Mori senpai looks kinda pale doesn't he?" Hikaru asked. Everyone looked at me and I shook my head. They all nodded.

"Please, don't worry," I said swaying again. They all looked at me concerned. That's when I finally fell back wards into my pillows and the heart monitor went crazy. Then it went to a long dull sound. Nurses and Doctors rushed in pushing my friends out. Mitsukuni was pulled out crying by the others. I can't believe they didn't notice the heart monitor before. Oh well. I guess it's best this way. I just bled out from that hole in my abdomen. But I don't care. It'll be better for Mitsu without me here.

* * *

I feel kinda pathetic. Hey, who wouldn't cry writing this? I wrote it like this because it's the only way I can get my feelings out. Sorry guys.

(1)Tamaki says "Moshi, moshi, whom may i ask is calling?" The moshi, moshi thing is a common greeting I think for over the phone.

* * *

Epilogue

Eventually Mitsukuni got married to his fiance. They are happy together as far as I know and have never been better. Tamaki and Haruhi are married as well. They are supposed to have a kid soon. I think. Karou and Hikaru are a fashion designer and a video game maker. Kyoya went on to make greater and better hospitals than his father. He still is waiting for his love. You're probably wondering how I, Mori a dead guy knows all of this. Well, truth is I didn't die that day. Kyoya had some strings pulled and moved me. I've been in a coma for awhile now. Kyoya comes everyday with updates for me. So that helps. See you later.


End file.
